One God ,Three Aliens
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: When the ffi international ended The father of Sun garden adopted Aphrodi too and when he and the other orphans who'd played in the tournament return back to the orphanage the blonde decides to form a foursome with Midorikawa, Suzuno and..Miura
1. Chapter 1

I CREATED THIS FOURSOME IN 'DIRTY PICTURE' AND I WAS SO HOOKED AT IT THAT I DECIDED TO MAKE A FIC ABOUT THEM,THERE ARE ALSO HINTS OF NAGUMOxHIROTO.

ENJOY!

When the football frontier ended the orphans who played in the tournament returned back to Sun Garden.

"I wonder how the others are doing..." Nagumo said, He and the others where siting in the bus back to the orphanage.

"So you're not COMPLETELY selfish after all" Hiroto chuckled and sended a wink to the fire user,the gold-eyed boy smiled and pinched Hiroto's nose "I love you..."

Midorikawa, Suzuno and Aphrodi sweatdropped, they knewed that The two redheads were dating for a couple of months but did they really had to show their love to each other EVERY single second?

Midorikawa turned his face to Aphrodi's "So father adopted you too?"

The blonde smiled "Yep, you Suzuno and i are gonna share a room since Hiro-kun and Naguma want to sleep together..." he looked at the two lovebirds and sweatdropped again when he saw that Hiroto was shaping Nagmo's tullip into a heart.

"OMG..." Suzuno giggled

"I really miss Miura..." Midorikawa mumbled

"You'll see him soon." Suzuno patted The greenette's head and for god-knows what reason the black-eyed boy began to blush

Aphrodi did like he hadn't saw the awkward scene and asked "Who is that Miura guy?"

Midorikawa, happy that the blonde ignored his 'red-cheek blooper' taked his phone and showed the red-eyed boy a picture of Miura.

Suddeny Aphrodi felt his hear beat faster "he's cool..." he blinked several times.

"You can't get your eyes off Miu-kun ,can ya?" Suzuno smirked "he's indeed handsome.."

Midorikawa smiled naugty "defenitly..."

The three boys realized that the had the same pervy smirk on their faces and they thought on exactly the same moment "things are getting interesting..."

Aphrodi's eyes glowed up "I got an idea" he came closer to the other boy's and kissed them both on the lips, Nagumo and Hiroto didn't saw them because they were to busy with each other.

"Afuro-kun..." The two former Aliea captains said

"I love you two..."

"Can we become a threesome?" Suzuno kissed Aphrodi back

"No a foursome..." The blonde bited Midorikawa's neck, The greenette moaned and asked "let me guess,you want Miura too?"

"exactly..."

READ MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE RATED M!

THANKS FOR READING ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I LIKE WRITING SO MUCH! EVEN IF I'M NOT THAT SMART.

I EVEN DON'T STARTED TO LOOK AT INAZUMA ELEVEN MYSELF BECAUSE I SIMPLY THOUGHT ANIME WAS STUPID.

(I WAS SUCH AN ARROGANT IDIOT BACK THEN)

I SAW SOMEONE WATCHING IE AND ASKED "WHATS THAT DUDE?" HE SAID "INAZUMA ELEVEN" I WAS INTERESTED SO I STARTED LOOKING AT YOUTUBE.

THAT'S ALL.

LETS START WITH THE STORY SINCE MY LIFE ISNT THAT INTERESTING XD

When the bus finally stopped at Sun Garden all the boys were sleeping.

Midorikawa had his head buried in Aphrodi's long, soft hair and Suzuno had his arms wrapped around the greenette's waist, his head resting at Midorikawa's chest.

Aphrodi awakened first, he couldn't hold himself in and licked Midorikawa's hair "So the rumors are true, your hairs does taste like pistache-icecream…" The blonde chuckled.

He pushed himself up and pressed a kiss at Suzuno's forehead , The ice user sighed loveling and opened one eye.

Aphrodi smirked "u were awake already?"

Suzuno moved his lips to the blondes neck

"I was waiting on your first move at me, but if you do nothing I have to do it myself…" the ice user stroked the blondes legs and kissed his whole body but then he felt teeth at his ear. A certain black-eyed boy giggled

"how does it feel Fuusuke? Having someone else then you in the lead…" he giggled again and moved his head to Suzuno's neck ana was about to bite when Reina (Ulvida)stepped into the bus, together with Kii Fumiko (Keeve)

"Hey get up! Father wants to welcome you guy's!" She smiled.

Kii smirked "Guys? You mean gays.."

"You're gay too Fumiko…" Reina kissed the pink-haired girl and walked away.

Aphrodi smiled "Are you two in love?"

Kii Blushed like mad and mumbled "Maybe.." she walked away too and the boys saw her opening the door of Reina's room.

Midorikawa sweatdropped "And that she calls maybe?"

Suzuno winked "they're a cute couple for sure.." he looked to Hiroto and Nagumo who were still sleeping, the ice user just taked a bottle with water and poured it over the two boys.

Hiroto screamed girly and Nagumo jumped up like a kangaroo "Where was that for?"

Suzuno smirked "for fun what else?"

Suddenly Miura ran into the bus "Are you guys finally coming?"

Aphrodi blushed like mad when he saw the brunette and whispered to Midorikawa

"How should we seduce him?"

The greenette's lips curled into a smile "Let me first introduce you OK?" he walked to Miura and hugged him "let's go to father, besides do you know Aphrodi already?" The two former Gemini Storm members walked out of the bus , followed by the others.

Miura looked at the blonde and shaked his hands "Nice to meet you Aphrodi" The brunette smiled and looked The blonde right in the eyes, the boys both blushed when Aphrodi whispered "Your hair…Its beautyfull…" the red-eyed boy winked shyly.

"He's doing pretty well for a god isn't he?" Suzuno chuckled and wrapped an arm around Midorikawa's shoulder. They were sitting at a bench, waiting for father to come.

"There's he" Miura waved and smiled to the 'Father' of Sun garden.

The old man smiled back "welcome back everyone" He looked at Aphrodi

"So you're the new orphan? Welcome here make you feel at home" Then he asked to Miura "Can you bring Suzuno, Midorikawa and Aphrodi to their new room?"

The brunette nodded, he didn't heard Suzuno whispering "this is our chance.."

'Father' walked away to do some work

"Where are Hiroto and Nagumo?" Midorikawa asked.

Aphrodi grinned

"They have found their room already, you only have to guess once what they're doing there.."

Miura stocked out his tongue "let's go to your room.." he walked into the main building of Sun Garden and opened a door "Nice room eh?"

Suzuno smirked "There's only one bed, that means we must sleep together,"

Suddenly, the ice user wrapped his arms around Miura's neck. Aphrodi pressed some kissed at his lips and Midorikawa slided a hand under the brunette's shirt, squeezing his nipples.

"What are you guys doing?" Miura moaned when Midorikawa taked his shirt of and began to massage him.

Aphrodi taked his own pants of and shared several French kisses with Suzuno

"Making you feel good Miu-kun...just lay down on our bed, ok?" Midorikawa was now only in his boxers.

"But we don't even have a relation with each other!"

Aphrodi placed his hands on Miura's legs "Do you want to be a foursome with us?"

The brunette looked a bit nervous "of course…" He brought his face closer to Suzuno's and kissed him, The ice user slipped his tongue in "ur a good kisser Hiromu…"

Aphrodi smirked "I think it's time to get naked…"

READ MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

WARNING:REAL LEMON, DON'T READ IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THEN THIRTEEN

OMG..WHY AM I SAYING THIS? YOU ARE YOUR OWN BOSS…

ENJOY!

Ps: This is a preview, since its now 4 o'clock in the morning and I need my sleep to but I will update tomorrow!

The four boys were still in their room when Aphrodi had said that they "should get naked"

Aphrodi Removed his boxers, Suzuno, already naked smiled "I waited for this moment.." the ice user came closer to the blonde and rubbed him between his legs.

Aphrodi moaned and looked at Miura And Midorikawa

"Hey, that's not fair we're naked and you two still have got your boxers on.."

Miura smirked "he's right.." the brunette removed his boxers too and began to suck Midorikawa's dick "Like it sweetie?"

The greenette panted like crazy "Haaa…Haaa..Keep…on…Hiromu!"

Suzuno Winked to Aphrodi "shall we mimic them?" He taked the blondes hand and leaded him to the bed.

The red-eyed boy gently stroked the ice users hair, then he laid down.

Suzuno first drooled some spit over the blonde his cock then he putted it inside himself

Aphrodi grinned and began to move up and down "I love you ,Fuusuke…"

Midorikawa sneaked near the blonde 'god' and kissed him passionately, Miura licked one of Suzuno's nipples and rubbed the other one between his fingers . The ice user moaned and putted two fingers inside the brunette's butthole "Aahh Suzuno it feels good as you do that.." Miura breathed heavily and closed his eyes so that he could only concentrate on the sensational feelings the ice user was sending to him.

Midorikawa brought up an idea "Lets go to the bath.."

Aphrodi pumped The greenette's dick "nice idea.."

The boys getted up and walked to the bathroom, when they bath was filled with hot water they stepped into it.

Aphrodi taked a bottle with oil , he smirked pervy "who wants first?"

PREVIEW BUT HOPE U LIKED IT..


End file.
